Zachary Gray
Zachary "Zach" Aaron Gray is a character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He is currently 7 years old, and goes by the name "Zach" instead of Zachary. He is the second eldest son of Pippy and Gabriel Gray. He has three abilities, and he manifested all three of these at birth. They are Body Manipulation, Charm Smile and Creation. He has one big brother and one big sister, and then is the older brother to Gabriella, Zoe, Jacob, Alex and Braedon Gray. Appearance Zach is a short boy, as a child, but he will grow very quickly when he reaches his teenage years. However, he can also change his appearance whenever he likes, so it is unclear how tall Zach really is. He does not seem particlarly bothered in changing the rest of his appearance, although no one can be certain. He also has tanned skin, and his father's brown eyes, that lighten in some lights, but appear almost black in others. He has long, dark brown hair, naturally, and it's naturally extremely straight. As an adult, he tends to spike his hair up, and he has very distinctive eyebrows. He is quite skinny, as a child, and he is also very short, but when he's older, he will be broad shouldered, with a muscular chest and he will be tall. His height will be around 6ft2. For clothing, he will tend to wear jeans, with either black shirts, or black jackets, but never black jeans. As a child, clothing remains unimportant to him, and he tends to wear whatever he can find, at short notice. Abilities Zach has been gifted with three separate abilities. Each is powerful in its own way, and he loves them all, using them often. He finds each of them useful for something. His first ability is Charm Smile. This is, most likely, the least powerful of his three abilities, but it is also the one he finds most useful. He can "charm" people into doing what he wishes. He must simply smile, and either tell them what to do, or think it, and they will be compelled to do his bidding. He tends to use his ability to "charm" girls into sleeping with him, but he could use it for just about anything he should chose to. People find it difficult to resist, and unless you have the ability - or a similar one or an immunity - it is impossible not to do his bidding, eventually. Zach's second ability is Body Manipulation. This power allows him to do various things to his own body, and the bodies of others. He can change the appearance of any person (including himself), down to eye colour, hair colour, height, weight, skin tone and age, and any other physical trait of a person. He is also capable of manipulating the movements of someone else's body, forcing them move in a certain way, similar to the traits of Puppetry. Zach's third and final ability is Creation. This is definately the most powerful of his three abilities. He can create absolutely anything, including thoughts in someone's head, emotions in someone's mind, everyday objects, and objects that do not exist. Zach can also create people, but this is a particularly straining part of the ability, and it is near impossible to get the person correct, as recreating a person is difficult. He's failed to create a person fully twice, and hasn't attempted a third time. Family & Relationships Zach is the second eldest biological son of his mother and father, making him the younger brother of Noah and Abbie, but he is also the younger adopted brother of both Hannah Deveaux and Luke Accera-Gray. He also has five younger siblings. *Gabriella Bennet *Jacob Gray *Alex Gray *Zoe Gray *Braedon Gray Zach also has two other half-brothers, sons of Elle Bishop and his father, Shelton and Layton Bishop, and he had a maternal half-brother, Austin Houston, who existed in an alternate timeline. He has many cousins, as well, most decended from his maternal family. His aunt and uncle, Lowri and Peter Petrelli have six children, Nathan, Amber, Hayley, Darrien, Tessa and Lucia. Jack and Tracy Calwin have five children, Cody, Ashleigh, Kayleigh, Nicole and Zander. Nathan Petrelli is also his uncle, and he currently has 6 children: Claire, Monty, Simon, George, Anna and Alicia, as well as one stepson, Jamie. He is married to Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli. Zach also 2 other uncles, Neo Petrelli and Benjamin Linderman, and he has 2 brothers in law, Claude Bennet and Josh Deveaux, a nephew, Jake Deveaux, and a cousin by marriage, Dani Petrelli. He also has two cousins once removed, Nathan and Dani's children, Alec and Dara. In the future, he will eventually marry Yaeko Ayano Hina Nakamura and they will have two children. *Chou Hanae Nakamura-Gray *Gabriel Hiro Nakamura-Gray 'Yaeko Nakamura' His relationship with Yaeko will be a very complicated one - while they are still young, he enjoys spending time with her, normally playing her games, but he finds her good company. In future years, their relationship will develop, but Zach will not be mature enough to really realise what he is missing out on, and so they spent a lot of time on a will-they-or-won't-they pattern. He does not treat her well, as a girlfriend, and often hurts her, intentionally or not. When he is sixteen, they will their first child, Chou, and still he does not realise his true affections for her. However, he will eventually propose to her, for the final time, when he is 26 years old, and promise to 'at least try' not to cheat on her. 'Maria Barnes' Maria and Zach shared a one-night-stand, not long ago. Zach originally had no recollection of this, having been drunk at the time, but she met him a few days later at a party she was not invited to, and hinted at the fact that they had slept together before he realised. She claimed to have left before he awoke. He has not seen her again, yet. 'Daniella Millbrook ' Zach and Daniella's relationship will be quite complex. Currently, they are just friends, and eventually Dani will be Zach's cousin-in-law. However, when Zach is seventeen years old, he will use his ability of Charm Smile to seduce Dani despite her being the girlfriend of Zach's cousin, Nathan Owain Petrelli. Their friendship will become very strained afterwards, as Zach will enjoy gloating and irritating Nathan and her with this fact. He will behave in this manner for around several years, but later, he will reveal that he fell in love with Daniella, although this will not affect Daniella's decision to stay with Nathan even when Zach tells her. The realisation that he could never be with her will be what eventually inspires him to realise that he does love Yaeko, and settle down with her. 'Harry "Stiffy" Bones' Zach's relationship with Stiffy is a rather bizarre one - they started out being friends, but somehow Zach made the French Mistake, and slept with Stiffy. The pair dated for a while, until Stiffy broke up with Zach, saying that the relationship was ruining them both. However, they remain very close friends, and occasionally suffer from the awkward ex-boyfriend jealousy. Recently, the pair's relationship was strained, as Harry "Stiffy" Bones was dating Grayson Hopkin, who did not like Zach. Harry temporarily ended their friendship, claiming he could never really focus on his relationship with Grayson whilst he was hanging out with his ex all the time. However, following their break-up, Stiffy moved in with Zach. 'Tyler Cunningham' Tyler is Zach's best friend, and has been ever since they met when they were about two or three years old. They will eventually become brothers in law, when Tyler marries Zach's sister, Zoe, and while Zach will kick up a big fuss about 'losing his wingman' he will be pleased for them. He spends a lot of time with Tyler, and they will live together for a few years, along with Stiffy. Zach will be Tyler's best man, but it is unknown if he will be Zach's. Homes Most of his family (excluding Hannah, Josh and Jake) live in a big house a few miles outside of the suburbs of New York City. Zach only lives their part-time, nowadays, and still has a room, but has unoffically moved out. He is yet to inform his mother of this. The house has three stories, but the top story is mainly attic and storage. Pippy and Gabriel moved here, a month before Zach was born. The house currently has a kitchen, two lounges, one dining room, one entrance hall, four or five bathrooms, two big nurseries and five bedrooms, along with two spare guest bedrooms. The grounds of the house are extensive, and they have one swimming pool. Zach has various houses across the world, despite being only three, and he was the second family member to stop living full time at the Grays home. However, he still spends a lot of time there, simply prefering to have his own homes as well. His main one is the penthouse apartment he brought in New York City. On one side it over looks the Hudson, but on the other side, he has a nearly direct view to Times Square. The apartment is spacious, and lavishly decorated, mostly in modern leather. He has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, two living rooms and a kitchen. In later years, other people will move in, however currently only he and Harry "Stiffy" Bones live here. Zach's second favourite home is his Malibu beach house. It is rather spacious, and located directly above the sea. On the other side of the house, he has his own private mile of beach, and a deck. It is one story, and tends to stretch out. Inside, it is decorated similarly to his New York apartment, but not exactly the same, as it is much lighter. The house is surrounded by palm trees, and has once again three bedrooms. Two of these are spares, as he lives here alone, as well, although he only tends to use it for weekends. Zach also has a cleaner that lives in a very nearby cottage, a little down the beach. He has a giant living room, three bathrooms and a kitchen, as well as a basement where he stores things he shouldn't have. Personality Zach has a very complicated personality - while deep down he may be loving and caring, he is very cool on the outside, and hides his emotions well. He spends a lot of time acting stupid, when really he is quite intelligent. Most of his time is spent either high or drunk, and therefore he is believed to have little control over himself, but he is perfectly aware of what he is doing at most times in his life. His whole life, Zach will have only one major fear, and that is being totally alone. He's a caring person, and while a complete and utter jerk to most people, if he likes you, he will eventually come through to you, late or not. He is not very responsible or reliable, in most people's opinions, but he doesn't care what people think about him at all. When he eventually has his son and his daughter he will be very protective of the two of them. Etymology Zachary is means 'The Lord remembers' in Hebrew, and the choosing of this name was never known, because his mother was told that was his name before he was born, by Noah Gray. He tends to go by the name Zach, though, and his middle name means 'mountain; man of strength'. His surname, Gray, is Gaelic, in origin, and can mean "son of grace" as well as the colour. History Zach is the third child of his parents, and was born a month early. He originally manifested all of his abilities at birth, but Abbie's future self time-travelled back to block his charm smile before it could lead him to heartbreak, as had occured in her own future. As a result, when he and his mother were abducted by a villainous group named Male, he couldn't use his smile to get them to escape. The group injected them both with the Shanti virus, and originally Zach died. However, Abbie and Noah and their future selves rescued both, and healed him. When Zach was roughly 6 months old, he used his body manipulation to age himself up for the first time, and ended up sleeping with Elle Bishop. Pippy reacted badly to this. However, Zach has continued to age himself up and sleep around as an adult, despite only being 5 years old naturally. The first person Zach recreated was his brother Noah, after Noah had lost his abilities in the past and had been killed by Adam Monroe. When his younger sister Gabriella became a villain, Pippy at first asked Zach to create a copy of her in order to feign her capture and death, and after this failed, it was originally Zach's idea to offer her a second chance to rejoin their family. He also attempted to recreate his father after Gabriel was killed, but failed to do so accurately, and Gabriel was killed as he attacked Pippy because the recreation didn't have enough control over his ability. He was later saved successfully by Joshua Huston. When the Gifted Academy was attacked by Michael Pope, Zach attempted to stop him using his smile. As a result, Zach was killed by him, before Organisation agents could turn up to capture the boy. He was recreated a month afterwards by a clone of his brother Braedon, who'd travelled from the future to do so. The recreation was imperfect, but this was repaired by his future second cousin, Acalan Suresh, when Pippy time travelled to ask him to do so. Months afterwards, Zach seemingly went insane, and killed his brother Noah after having called to him for help. He was arrested by Abbie when she found them both. Zach escaped from his cell at the Organisation and returned to his house to see his mother. He said he had to give her a "late Christmas present", and then he created a portal, returning Noah to this world. Zach explained that an evil man from the future had kidnapped Zach's future son, Gabriel, and threatened to kill him if Zach did not kill Noah. Unable to do it, he instead sent Noah through a portal to a place Zach referred to as limbo, and said that it would stop his heart and leave him undetectable, until Zach created a portal back. Zach had trouble forgiving Pippy at first for having believed this deception so easily, but he eventually did so a day after his quadruplet siblings were born, encouraged by what seemed to be one of the quadruplets travelling from the future. It was later revealed that this sibling would have been a clone of Braedon's, as were the other 3 quadruplets. Future Zach's future seems to be a lot like his present life, for about 20 years, where he continues to drink his way through life, with various sexual partners, normally due to his ability. When Yaeko is fifteen, and he is sixteen, Yaeko will become pregnant with their first and only daughter, Chou Hanae Nakamura-Gray. While he was unaware that she was his child while Yaeko was pregnant, he will learn of her parentage soon after her birth, since Abbie will realise it when she first meets infant, and will confront her brother over it. Zach does not believe he is a very good father, but he tries to care for his daughter and to look after her. He will be a highly over-protective father as she grows. Around when he is sixteen or seventeen years old, he will use his ability to charm Daniella Millbrook, and subsequently fall in love with her. Despite this, he will be willing to try to recreate a past version of the older Nathan when Dani time travels to ask him to do so, even though he will realise that it could be an opportunity for him to be with one form of Dani. The recreation will be imperfect, but Hayley and Amber will work together to fix this. His cousin Darrien will engineer events so that Zach is best man at Dani and Nathan's wedding after he realises Zach's emotions. Despite his love for Dani, Zach will continue to live as he had previously, and will often mess around with Yaeko Ayano Hina Nakamura, until he is around 24 years old. His brother Noah will convince him to admit his feelings to Dani, and 3 months after her rejection he will propose to Yaeko. This will be about the fifth or sixth time he does this, but he will mean it this time, since he's realised he also loves her. She will accept, and they will marry, and will have a son, Gabriel Hiro Nakamura-Gray, when Chou Hanae Nakamura-Gray is about ten years old. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters